How Lana Lang Really Died
by DBlaZe
Summary: Oneshot. Only for those with a dirty sense of humor. Given a M rating just to be safe. Big twist at the end. R&R please I'd love to hear some reactions to my madness please.


Disclaimer: I've never owned anything in my life. Pwned definiately, but never owned. That includes Superman/Smallville and it characters.

But if i did...

How Lana Lang really dies….

WARNING: Contains Sexual inuendos and themes. Parental Disgression is advised.

By DBlaze

A/N; A couple of things for you non-comic readers; Even though I'm using the Smallville cast this is really more of a Superman Fanfic so I wanted to give you guys a key piece of info that they don't explain in the show. The biggest one being that Superman's invulnerability can be extended around any object within 1/8 inch of Clark for any length of time. Hence why when superman is holding someone and he flies through a brick wall or takes an explosion, they remain unharmed. This is how they explain several plot holes. And the inspiration for this story.

Clark was beside himself, all he could do as he sat on the cold metal chair was wonder where things had gone wrong. With his head in his hand he stared at the table yet didn't see it, all he could see was Lana's smiling face staring up at him. The horrible vision that followed was enough to shake even the man of steel.

The Sheriff came into the room and put a cup of coffee in front of Clark. "Are you ok son?" the Sheriff was a good woman who'd known Clark for a long time. No matter what the people outside were saying, she was going to listen to his story. She owed him at least that much.

"No, Sheriff I'm not. It's my fault, it's all my fault." Clarks self loathing was having a field day. Normally it needed to feed on any little insecurity to keep the superhero down. Now it was feasting like a King.

With her slightly southern drawl and a country smile she attempted to comfort him. "I've know you a long time and if there is anything I'm sure of it's that you couldn't have done that to Lana. It just isn't possible."

Clark lowered his head and spoke through tears. "Unfortunately, anything is possible." A truth he knew all too well.

The Sheriff knew how to tell when people were lying and it scared her that she believed Clarks last statement. The implications were too serious to ignore. "What do you mean son?"

"I told you this is my fault. I should never have let her…" his voice broke down into sobs.

That was more attuned to what the Sheriff was thinking… _So he blames himself because he didn't stop her somehow. That makes more sense. For a second there I was worried._

She wanted to question him but she'd been in the business of police work long enough to know when not to ask. As she stepped into the hall she looked back at him. "Take all the time you need."

Clark Kent had been on-scene for every major disaster for as long as the Sheriff could remember. He'd seen almost as many horrific scenes as she had and he'd always stood firm. Other than the occasional angry outburst about what should've been or should be done. She'd thought for along time that the boy was made of steel, it was heartbreaking to see such a man falling apart. It was all she could do to keep her own composure.

But as it turns out composure was not meant to be. Soon after leaving the room she was called into the morgue, where the doctor dropped a bomb on her. Being the sheriff in a town like Smallville she's bore witness to things most would consider impossible. She's spent many a night looking into the bottom of a glass for no other reason then to forget what she'd seen that night. But she'd never even heard of anything like this before.

"And you found it inside the wounds? Not on the edge or in the area, but actually in?"

They doctor shook his head and lifted his glasses rubbing his temples, "I've never seen anything like it. It's not like the wound was made first and then this seeped in. It's more like..." he stopped dumbfounded. "I would say that it was what made the wound... but that's impossible." The doctor looked like a man who had just watched pigs fly.

And while the Sheriff had built up a tolerance to the instability of the word impossible, she was still reeling a little from this latest discovery. But she didn't have the luxury of losing it now. "Listen to me very carefully doctor. You don't tell anyone about this." The doctor gave her a quizzical look. "This information won't help anyone but me, I might be able to use it to catch the killer. But for her loved ones and for the town itself; it'll cause nothing but grief and panic."

A grim look came onto the coroner's face. He walked to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Actually Sheriff, you're right, this WILL help you catch the killer." Handing it to the Sheriff his eyes were locked on hers.

She was handed the paper and as she read it her face dropped. "This can't be right." was all she muttered while walking out of the room. Her legs were on autopilot due to the fact that her brain had just been put into a state of shock. In her stupor she walked into the observation room that connected to the interrogation room via two way mirror.

She looked from the file to Clark several times. Almost as if she was searching for some thread of reason that could connect the two. But in Smallville reason rarely entered the equation. She had no choice but to go in there and ask. _But how do you even begin a question like this... _She thought to herself as she made her way into the interrogation room.

Clark didn't even look up when the door opened. He just sat there holding his head in his hands, doing everything he could to fight back the tears. The sheriff wasn't sure what to do. So she just sat down and waited. It took him a minute but Clark eventually lifted his head to look at her across the way.

"We found something we can't explain, I was wondering if maybe you could put the pieces together for us." She said to Clark in a soft tone. He nodded his head. "This is what we don't understand..." She gave him the file and pointed to the part the doctor had shown her. "...It just makes no sense. How could that happen?"

Clark had been through a lot with the Sheriff. He knew she was a good person with an honest heart, and that justice was something she took very seriously. In many ways he related to the woman, which is the only reason he said anything.

"Sheriff, I'm sure you've had a lot of questions about me for a very long time." He started slowly, not really sure if or how much of this he should say.

"You aint kiddin'.'" she said with a sigh. "There are only two reasons I didn't make it my life's mission to find out what it was." Clark gave her a confused look. "First because you were always on the right side of any problem you've ever been involved in. I've heard more people thank you for saving their life than every member of my police force combined."

Clark smiled weakly with tears still in his eyes, "And the other?"

The sheriff looked him dead in the eyes. "You're dad came to me one day and told me that his boy was special. That a lot of extraordinary things were going to happen around Smallville because of you. And that no matter what, he'd make sure you turned into a good man. And if you can't trust the word of a Kent, you can't trust anyone."

"My dad told you that?" Clark was taken off guard and out of his dismal state for a second.

"Sure did. The day they found you in that meteor storm." She gave him a little smirk as his eyes shot open. "What didn't think I knew about that? Come on boy, think a little. A kid appears out of nowhere you don't think that might bring up some questions? I helped your parents get you a birth certificate, and made sure a nurse and a doctor remembered giving birth to you. I told them that you'd been placed on the church steps and that your parents didn't want you to go to the foster system."

Clark was in awe, "I never knew any of that. They never told me."

"I didn't expect they would. No need really. I didn't do it for a thank you." The Sheriff liked nostalgia but she needed to get to the point. "But anyway you were saying..."

The cloud formed over Clark's head again, "Yeah... I'm trusting you not to tell anyone this. I've only told a few people and mostly caused them nothing but trouble." She nodded in confirmation. "I'm different than other people. I have abilities that no one else in the world has. Some of these abilities, I can turn off and on. Others are naturally on all the time. For example, I have super strength and hearing. They're always active and I must constantly keep them in check. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to hurt people. With what I would consider a friendly push I could send you across a football field."

"You're that strong?" He nodded. The Sheriff, being a woman of proof, couldn't just accept this, "Show me."

Clark sighed and looked around the room for a second. He wasn't in the mood for this but it would help things along. He saw the bar they use to cuff suspects to. He took his thumb and pointer grab the 4 inch thick steel bar and pinched it flat. "How's that?"

When she could close her mouth the Sheriff stammered "Now that explains a lot." Years of unexplainable crime scenes, clouded in mystery had happened suddenly came vividly into focus.

Clark continued while she recovered. "Along with a bunch of others, Invulnerability is on the list. I can't turn that one off but I can extend it around things close to me. For example, Lana."

The sheriff sat up in her seat, now they were getting back to the subject.

"So let me get this straight. If you were to hold a woman normally without this invulnerability she would?"

Clark frowned and lowered his head. "She'd almost certainly be killed."

"I see. But with it you can make her invulnerable and nobody gets hurt."

"Exactly. Or so I thought" Clark looked down at the table.

"Clark, her head was almost taken off. You wouldn't do something like that on purpose, was it an accident?"

"Not really, I did what I did on purpose. I just didn't know this would happen. I mean how could I? But I should've realized that it was dangerous. I should've protected her. I shouldn't have let her talk me into it. I should've been more careful and now she's dead and it's my fault." Clark was talking so fast between tears that the sheriff could barely keep up.

"Son calm down and tell me what happened." The sheriff pleaded.

But Clark didn't hear her, "I couldn't contain myself. I couldn't stop her. She was going at it so hard that when the time came, I couldn't stop it anymore. And she screamed out to me and it was the last time I ever heard her voice. She was dead seconds later and her voice calling me is all I can remember. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. But she told me to she wanted me to, she screamed at me to. I just did what she said..." now a sobbing wreck Clark was practically yelling.

The sheriff was so confused, she could only think of one question to ask out of that mess. "What did she scream to you, what did she want you to do?"

Sobing he looked up at the Sheriff. "SHE TOLD ME TO CUM ON HER FACE."


End file.
